


Birthday Surprise

by LRThunder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6088252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRThunder/pseuds/LRThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry discovers a surprise on his birthday.  It turns out to be a pleasant surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprise

Harry knew it was a hot summer, but even with the air conditioning on, he was sweating profusely. This was not how he wanted to start his 17th birthday. He was finally of age in the Wizarding world, and he wanted to celebrate. He had another reason to celebrate: no more Voldemort. He was finally free of the dark wizard's desire to kill him.

As he sat up, an image invaded his mind: his girlfriend, Hermione. He always thought about her, but never like this. He now constantly imagined her naked. He saw her spreading her legs, inviting him to enter her. What was going on? Merlin, he loved having sex with her. She was brilliant in bed, but he hadn't felt such an insatiable need as he did now.

As he thought about the meaning of this new desire, he felt a sharp pain in his back. He grimaced, but tried to prevent from yelling. Whatever happened, he must not wake the Dursleys. Despite Dudley's gratitude for saving him from the dementors two years ago, Harry's aunt and uncle still considered Harry a waste of space. Yelling would only enrage Uncle Vernon.

Harry bit his tongue, determined to be quiet. He made his way to the bathroom and closed the door. He took off his shirt and turned around to look in the mirror. It was hard to see, but he saw something white starting to sprout from his back. Whatever it was, it was white and feathery. If he didn't know any better, he would say they were wings.

The wings grew larger until the mirror's reflection could no longer entirely show the wings. What was going on? People didn't simply sprout wings just for the fun? He definitely couldn't let the Dursleys see him like this. He picked up his shirt and tried pulling it on, but the wings stopped him. He tried a couple of more times, but was soon forced to give up.

Harry snarled under his breath. What was he going to do now? Maybe he could clip the wings together so he could put his shirt on. Since he was of age, he could legally do magic outside of school. The problem was that he was in the bathroom and his wand was in his bedroom. He would have to go into the hall topless and pray nobody saw him.

He opened the door and looked into the hallway. It was empty. As quickly and quietly as he could, he made his way back to his bedroom. He managed to put on a shirt, but it crammed the wings against his body, causing him to cringe. Now he had another reason to visit Hermione. Maybe she would know what was happening to him.

At least he could leave Number Four Privet Drive as often as he pleased. With the threat of Voldemort gone, and the fact he was going to start his last year at Hogwarts, the Dursleys had actually become more pleasant. At least, Aunt Petunia and Dudley were. Uncle Vernon resorted to grunting at him, which was an improvement over yelling.

He didn't bother telling them where he was going. They didn't need to know. He left the house and made his way down the street. He knew how to Apparate, but reconsidered his options. While he was able to Apparate, he still didn't have his license. Even Kingsley couldn't bend the law that far for him. He sighed and held out his wand arm.

Like before, he was nearly bowled over by the Knight Bus. This time, however, Stan wasn't the conductor. Ernie was still the driver, but there was a new conductor. "Welcome to the Knight Bus, the best transportation for stranded…"

"I know the spiel," Harry said curtly, shoving a bag of Galleons into the conductor's hands. When the conductor opened his mouth to speak, Harry added, "I know I'm Harry Potter, so don't advertise my presence."

The conductor nodded his head. "Sure thing. Where do you wish to go?" Harry told him, and the conductor relayed that message to Ernie. This time Harry was able to sit down before the bus started its hair-raising journey.

* * * * * *

Harry watched the scenery fly by. He was so focused on it that he didn't notice he had company. His first clue was the hand on his shoulder. He instinctively drew his wand. 

"Hey, big boy, that's not necessary. I know who you are," the woman said. She had long, red hair. She reminded him of an older version of Ginny.

"That's nice," he said, then turned away.

"How about we get to know each other very well?" she asked, running her hand down his leg.

Harry glared at her. "No, thank you. I have a girlfriend, and that's who I'm on my way to see."

The woman grinned. "Maybe she's up for a threesome. I bet we could teach her a thing or two about…"

"Okay, that's enough," Harry said. He stood up and went to another seat. He hoped the woman wouldn't follow him. Fortunately, she didn't, but she did look at him and wink.

He didn't know what was going on. First, he had sprouted wings, then an older woman tried to seduce him on the Knight Bus. Maybe this was Voldemort's last revenge: drive Harry Potter insane. Yeah, that was it.

When the conductor announced it was his stop, he was never more glad to hurry off the bus. It dropped him about a block short of Hermione's house, but he could use the walk. It was a nice day and it would give him some time to think.

As Harry neared Hermione's house, he heard some giggling. He turned and saw two girls in bikinis waving at him from a living room window. He waved, then quickened his pace. The last thing he needed was to be ambushed by two girls. He hoped Hermione had the answer.

Hermione must have seen him coming, because the door was already open. She smiled and ran to him, hugging him. "Happy Birthday, Harry! Why didn't you call to tell me you were coming? I could have baked a cake or something!"

"I can't breathe, Hermione," Harry teased.

"Prat," she said as she released him. She saw the look on his face and she frowned. "Is something wrong, Harry?"

"Something has happened. Can we go inside? I'll tell you about it."

Before Hermione could respond, the girls from the next door house called out to them. "Is that your boyfriend? Why don't you share him?" one girl asked.

The second girl smirked as she played with her bikini top. "Yes. We love to share."

Hermione threw them a dirty look. "As a matter of fact, he's my boyfriend, and I don't share." She grabbed Harry's arm and escorted him towards the house.

One of the girls acted like she was going to follow them anyway, but a growl from Hermione's lips stopped her. Harry didn't look back as his girlfriend led him into the house, slamming the door behind them. "Harry, what's going on? It's not that I'm not happy to see you, but…"

He cut her off with a kiss. She moaned into his mouth, wrapping her arms around him. Based on his many visits to the Grangers, Harry started backing her up towards the living room, being careful not to bump into walls or any furniture. He was soon on top of her, continuing to kiss her as his hands traveled down her skirt.

When his fingers felt the skin of her bare legs, he pulled away and looked down admiringly. "I've always liked this skirt."

"You would. It usually ends up on the floor when I wear it," she retorted, then pulled him back down for another kiss.

His hands continued exploring her legs, traveling under her skirt. His hand stopped on her waist. Where there should have been some knickers, there was only more bare skin. He pulled away again and smirked. "No knickers, Hermione? Such a naughty girl."

"As I said, my skirt usually ends up on the floor, so I decided not to waste time wearing any. Oh, and I don't have a bra on either."

Those were magic words to him. Hermione sensed his reaction to her words, and motioned him to sit up. She sat up and took off her shirt. Harry reached for her skirt, but she slapped his hand playfully. "I'm not going to be naked until you take something off."

Harry hesitated. If he took his shirt off, she would feel his wings and not want to continue snogging. On the other hand, he would probably get some answers. He decided he needed the answers more, although the desire to mate with Hermione was overwhelming him. 

He sat up and took his shirt off, allowing his wings to spread. Hermione screamed. "Harry, are those wings?" He nodded. "How did you get them?"

"I don't know. I woke up and found them there. That's not the only odd thing. While I was on the Knight Bus, an older woman tried flirting with me," he said.

An understanding reached Hermione's eyes. "And those girls did the same thing. Harry, I think you're a Veela."

"How is that possible? I can't have any Veela heritage. Besides, aren't Veela supposed to be female?"

Hermione sat up even further, not caring she was almost naked. "Most Veela are women, but some are male. As for your heritage, even though your mother was Muggle-born, we don't know your father's heritage, do we?"

He had to admit she had a point. "So, how do I get rid of these wings?"

She blushed. "Well, you can't. There is a way the wings will go back under your skin, but…"

"But what?"

"First, it's not a one time solution. It's a solution that you will have to go everyday," Hermione replied, her face still furiously red.

"Like medicine?" Harry asked.

"Exactly, although I'm sure it's _medicine_ that you will enjoy taking."

Harry sighed. "Okay, so what will have to do?"

"Mate with your mate."

He stared at her, and felt her embarrassment radiating from her. "You mean have sex?"

Hermione sighed impatiently. "Of course I mean sex. If you don't mind the wings, however…"

Harry felt himself blushing. "I think that's something I'm willing to do everyday."

"You and every male," Hermione muttered, but her lips twitched like she was trying to smile. "I'm not complaining about sex with you, Harry, because it's brilliant, but even it might get tiring after a while."

He shrugged. "It might, but we won't know unless we find out," he grinned.

* * * * * *

"Are the wings still there?" Harry asked as he got out of bed.

"No, but they're probably buried within your shoulders," she said.

So far, Hermione's theory had been correct. He had mated with her, and the wings had hidden themselves once again. Of course, he would have to continue mating with her to make sure the wings remained invisible, but he was sure he was up to the task.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked. "Let me guess: sex?"

Harry grinned. "As I said, sex with you is brilliant."

She mock pouted. "So that's all you want me for is the sex?"

He shook his head, even though he knew she was kidding. He climbed back into bed and kissed her. "Hermione, mating is not just sex. If I wasn't madly in love with you, not even a full day's worth of sex would have hidden the wings. I love you, Hermione."

"I know, Harry. I was teasing."

"Speaking of teasing…" Harry said. He pulled the blankets down, exposing her breasts. She squealed with delight as he started tickling her. She playfully slapped him, causing him to roar with laughter.

"Harry James Potter, if you don't stop teasing me this instant and start shagging me…"

She didn't need to say another word as he entered her once again. Her threats turned to moans as they made love once again. He could put up with being a Veela if this was the price he got to pay. It was also already a brilliant birthday, with the day still being young.

The End


End file.
